My Sweet Seventeen
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: "Tanggal... 10 Oktober. Ulang tahunmu." Ucapnya tanpa memandangku. Beo's new fic maap summarynya abal.. -,-ll warning: BL, Shonen-ai, OOC, dan kegajean di dalamnya RnR, please? :3


My Sweet Seventeen

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya abang Masashi Kishimoto a.k.a akang kishi! :3

Warning: Shounen-ai, sedikit OOC, dan lain-lain.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru

ENJOHOI! :D

=====(-_-)=======.

Halo semuanya! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang masih sekolah di perguruan Konoha. Aku memiliki kekasih yang 5 tahun lebih tua dariku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam legam, dan bermata onyx. Kami bertemu saat reuni akbar SMP-ku dulu. Pertama kali bertemu, ia sungguh menyebalkan. Ia mempermalukan aku di hadapan semua teman-temanku! Dulu aku pikir Sasuke adalah seorang alien berhati dingin yang super duper menyebalkan... Tapi ternyata tidak. Tepat setelah reuni akbar, Sasuke meminta maaf kepadaku, dan mengantar aku pulang.

Setelah kejadian reuni akbar itu, Sasuke jadi sering meneleponku. Dan kami pun menjadi dekat. Dan... tiga bulan yang lalu, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jujur, aku itu bukan homo, gay, atau apa pun itu sejenisnya. Namun, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak Sasuke. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak mengerti...

"Hoi, Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Dia, Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit coklat, dan memiliki sepasang segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya.

"Osu! Kenapa, Kib?" jawabku singkat. Kiba hanya tersenyum, lalu menarik kursi di sebelahku.

"Heeei~ Bagaimana kabarmu dengan si Uchiha yang lebih tua 5 tahun darimu itu?" tanya Kiba sembari menyenggol-nyenggol sikut.

Aku tertawa miris. "Ha... hahaha..."

"Sudah... 'Ehem-ehem'? Hahaha~" lanjut Kiba berbisik. Membuat mukaku sedikit memerah.

"E... ehem..." Aku pun berdeham kecil. "Jangankan 'ehem-ehem'... Pegangan tangan atau ciuman pun... aku tidak pernah..." ucapku sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Kiba terperanjat. Lalu menggebrak meja. "KAU BOHOONG!" ucap Kiba tidak percaya-dan tak ketinggalan gaya sok lebay-nya.

Aku menghela nafas kecil. "Aku sungguhan..." ucapku pelan. "Aku jadi bingung... Ia benar-benar menyukaiku tidak, sih?" ucapku sembari memegangi kepala.

Kiba pun menepuk pelan pundakku. "Sabaar, Naru... Pasti ia punya alasan..." sambungnya.

Aku memandang sinis Kiba. "Alasan? Apa? Punya cewe? Hh~" Aku pun misuh-misuh. Dan Kiba hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku.

=====(-_-)=======.

Sekarang, aku ada di depan sekolah. Menunggu sang pangeran bermobil porsche putih menjemputku. Aku pun menyandarkan badanku ke dinding. Melamunkan Sasuke... Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bibir pucat milik Sasuke menyentuh bibir pink milikku... Haaah~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku semakin...

'TIIN TIIN'

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kudengar suara klakson mobil yang sepertinya familiar di telingaku. Porsche putih. Mobil yang sedari tadi aku tunggu. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka pintu depan. "Hai, Sasuke..." sapaku sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' kesayangannya itu. Hh~ Betapa dinginnya pemuda satu ini...

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya... Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam... Tidak ada pembicaraan, atau apa pun itu. Hening, diam, tenang.

Aku pun menyibukkan diriku dengan ponsel. Hanya ponsellah satu-satunya hiburan untukku di mobil ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Umm... Naruto..." ucapnya singkat.

Kaget. Aku kaget... Karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilku. Ini... suatu anugrah! Jarang sekali Sasuke mau berbicara duluan! Waw! Apakah ini kemajuan? Atau... jangan-jangan... Sasuke ingin mengatakan kalau ia sudah bosan denganku? Aaah! Bagaimana ini?

Aku pun masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sehingga tidak menyadari suara Sasuke yang terus memanggilku. "OI DOBE!" teriakan Sasuke yang cukup keras itu membuatku tersadar akan pikiran beratku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Y-ya?" tanyaku. Keringat dingin satu-persatu mengalir di pipi tan-ku.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" ucap Sasuke sebal. "Unn... Ngomong-ngomong... sebentar lagi... kau ulang tahun yang ke-17, kan, ya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "I-iya, sih... Sebentar lagi aku 17 tahun... Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku. Canggung juga berbicara dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Tak lama, Sasuke terdiam ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat adanya semburat pink di pipi pucatnya. U-uwah~ maniis!

"Um... Mau... merayakannya bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang masih tetap datar seperti biasanya, cuma yang membedakan, hari ini ada semburat pink di pipinya. Manisnya pemuda satu ini!

Mataku melebar mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Rasanya aku ingin melompat dan terbang ke angkasa sangking senangnya. "MAU! Aku mau banget! Banget! Mau!" ucapku mengebu-ngebu. Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakkanku ini.

=====(-_-)=======.

Aku pun membuka pintu mobil ketika Sasuke telah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen kecil bertembok hijau dimana aku bersarang.. "Ah... Terima kasih, Sasuke... Sudah mengantarku," ucapku sembari cengengesan. Aku pun beranjak dari jok tempat aku duduk tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarikku lagi ke dalam mobil. Siapa pemilik tangan itu? Sudah pasti kekasihku, Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Naru..." ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menarik tanganku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ng? Apa?" tanyaku singkat. Dan secara tiba-tiba, daguku ditarik mendekat ke muka Sasuke... Dan—Chu~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kananku. "Untuk sekarang, ini saja dulu," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai jahil.

Mukaku langsung memerah layaknya cumi bakar. Aku langsung mundur dan turun dari mobil putih milik Sasuke. "A... aaa... Sa..." ucapku terbata-bata sangking kagetnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil, lalu menancap gas, dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terperangah di depan gerbang apartemenku.

=====(-_-)=======.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di sofa panjang di depan tv. Otakku memutar ulang kejadian dimana Sasuke mengecup pipiku tadi. Rasanya... Rasanya... "BAHAGIAAA~" teriakku senang. Aku langsung mengambil telepon genggamku, dan menulis mail ke sahabat sejatiku, Kiba.

===============.

To: kiba si bau anjing

Subject: SENAAANG! xD

Hey! Hey! Kiba! Dengar ini! Aku senaang sekali!

Sasuke... Sasuke tadi mengajakku berduaan saja dengannya saat aku ulang tahun nanti! Senaaang~ :DDDDD

Dan juga, ya... Tadi, Sasuke... Mencium pipiku!

Se-na-ng! x3

===============.

Aku lalu mengirim mail tersebut. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, telepon genggamku pun bergetar pertanda ada mail masuk.

===============.

From: Kiba si bau anjing

Subject: Re: SENAAANG! xD

Heeee~o_o

Baguslah, Naruto! Aku ikut senang untukmu! :D

Berarti jalanmu menuju 'ehem-ehem' tinggal sedikit lagi, dong yaaa~ :D

Hahahahahahaa

===============.

Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum dengan muka merah ketika membaca mail dari Kiba itu. "Uuu... Benar juga, ya... Sebentar lagi, ya..." ucapku sembari memegang kedua pipiku yang memanas. Aku lalu menaruh telepon genggamku di atas meja, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

=====(-_-)=======.

"Naa~ruu~too~" panggil seorang perempuan manis berambut pink pendek dengan riangnya.

Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku, dan menoleh ke arah perempuan yang memanggilku tadi. "Ou~ Sakura-chan... Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku sembari menutup buku catatan.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Hey~ minggu depan 'kan ulang tahunmu... Bagaimana kalau kita sekelas merayakannya?" ajak Sakura semangat.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Sorry... Hari itu... aku tidak bisa... Eng~ aku ada janji..." ucapku sembari menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hee? Tidak bisa, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan muka memelas. "Ya sudahlah... Kau ada janji dengan pangeran bermobil porsche putih itu, kan?" lanjut Sakura sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku pun hanya bisa menganguk malu-malu.

=====(-_-)=======.

Dan di sinilah aku berdiri. Di depan gerbang sekolahku. Kalian pasti tahu, kan? Aku sedang menunggu siapa? Yak, benar sekali. Sang pangeran bermobil porsche putih. Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi, mobil putih itu masih belum datang menjemputku, dan membuatku bingung. Aku pun mencoba untuk menelepon Sasuke. Namun nihil. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku... Ada apa ini?

Tak lama, telepon genggamku bergetar pertanda ada mail masuk.

Ah... Sasuke...

===============.

From: My Dear Alien

Subject: Maaf, Naruto...

Maaf, Naruto... Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Hari ini aku harus lembur... Tapi, nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu... Ada yang ingin... Aku beritahu.

===============.

Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Aku memakluminya... Karena Sasuke itu... super sibuk. Yah... Pasti karena dia direktur utama Uchiha Group.

===============.

To: My Dear Alien

Subject: Re: Maaf, Naruto

Ah... Iya tidak apa-apa, kok... Kamu kerja yang bener, ya~ :)

Kerumahku? O_o

Oke! Aku tunggu, ya.. :D

===============.

Ada yang ingin Sasuke beritahu? Apa itu? Ah... Sudahlah... Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, dan membereskan kamar... 'Kan tidak enak kalau nanti Sasuke melihat kamarku berantakan. Hahahaha~

Dan aku pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat aku berdiri tadi.

=====(-_-)=======.

_TING TONG_

Ah! Itu pasti Sasuke. Aku pun langsung berlari ke arah pintu, dan langsung membukanya. "Sasuke!" ucapku girang.

Yap. Sasuke kini berdiri tepat di depanku. Ia masih lengkap memakai pakaian kerjanya. "Naruto," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kepadaku. Membuatku nyaris saja meleleh menjadi cairan.

Aku pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki ruanganku, dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Eee... Kau mau bicara apa, Sas?" tanyaku sembari memberinya secangkir teh.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menghirup tehnya perlahan. "Umm... Naruto..." ucap Sasuke pelan. "Aku... mau minta maaf," ucap Sasuke sembari memandang tajam mataku. Membuatku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Umm... Apa?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Um... Naruto... Ini... masalah... minggu depan," ucap Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi ke Amerika..." lanjut Sasuke.

Aku terdiam. "Oh, ya? Bagus, dong? Kapan?" tanyaku.

Raut muka Sasuke berubah. "Tanggal... 10 Oktober. Ulang tahunmu," lanjut Sasuke tanpa memandangku.

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Be-begitu, ya? Ya... Mau bagaimana lagi... Janji kita bisa ditunda, kan?" lanjutku sembari tetap tersenyum paksa. "Me-memang berapa lama?" tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam. "Dua bulan..." ucapnya pelan.

Rasanya air mata sudah menggantung di pelipis mataku. Sedikit saja gerakan, pasti akan tumpah semua. "Be-begitu, ya?" ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

"I-ini bukan keinginanku, Naruto. Sungguh!" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke... Aku... tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan janji kita..." ucapku yang masih menahan air mata.

"Naruto... Tapi aku..."

"KUBILANG SUDAH!" teriakku. Ah... Tumpah sudah. Air mataku telah mengalir deras di pipi tan-ku ini. "Mau ke Amerika, Afrika atau Eropa aku sudah tidak peduli!" teriakku.

Egois. Iya... Aku tahu kalau aku ini egois. Tapi... Tapi...

"Padahal... Aku senang saat kau mengajakku..." ucapku lirih. Aku pun menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Maaf, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke, maaf, aku ingin sendiri..." ucapku pelan sembari terisak.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih menangis di sofa. "Maaf, Naruto... Aku Menyayangimu." Itu kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Sasuke sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarku.

=====(-_-)=======.

Pagi ini aku terjaga dari mimpiku. Sinar matahari telah menembus tirai transparan kamarku. Perlahan aku turun dari kasurku, dan berjalan ke arah kalender yang tertempel di dinding.

10 Oktober.

Aah... Hari ini... Hari ulang tahunku... Dan... hari dimana Sasuke pergi ke Amerika selama 2 bulan.

Aku mendengus pelan, lalu meraih telepon genggam di atas laci. Kulihat ada 20 mail, dan 30 missed call. Kuperiksa satu persatu isi mail. Ah... Ternyata hanya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari semua teman-temanku.

Dan missed calls...

My Dear Alien (30)

Sasuke? Meneleponku? 30 kali? Ah~ paling dia cuma mau bilang akan pergi...

Baru aku mau meletakkan telepon genggamku, bel ruanganku berbunyi. Siapa yang menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?

Dan dengan malasnya, aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukanya.

Dan terpampanglah muka pemuda yang sedang tidak ingin kulihat. Uchiha Sasuke.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat Sasuke berada di depan pintu. Dan secara refleks, aku langsung kembali menutup pintu kamar apartemenku itu, dan menguncinya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. "Naruto dengarkan aku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Aa... Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriakku kencang sembari menutup kedua telingaku.

Sasuke pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Naruto... Aku... akan berangkat dengan pesawat Hi-Airlaines jam 10 pagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriakku egois.

Kudengar langkah kaki Sasuke menjauhi pintu kamar apartemenku. Sasuke... meninggalkanku.

=====(-_-)=======.

"Oi, Naa~ruuu~" teriak seorang pemuda di depan pintu kamar apartemenku. Ah... Suara itu... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba?

Aku pun membuka pintu kamar, dan terpampanglah muka si empunya tanda segitiga berwarna merah di pipinya. "Kiba..." ucapku. "Masuklah," lanjutku singkat.

"Oi, Naru~ Sasuke menjemputmu jam berapa?" tanya Kiba senang. Ia tidak tahu kalau... Sasuke sudah meninggalkanku.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Sasuke... pergi... Dia... pergi... Huks... Ki... Kiba..." ucapku terisak. Aku meraih baju Kiba.

Kiba hanya tercengang melihatku terisak, lalu memelukku dengan lembut.

-.

"Tuan Uchiha, silahkan check-in pesawat... Tinggal sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas."

"Ah? U... uhm..."

-.

"Naruto... Kau, tahu? Sebenarnya... Aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Eh? Ki-Kiba?"

-.

"Tuan Uchiha silahkan ke arah sini..."

"Ah... Apa bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"Maaf, pesawat harus berangkat sekarang juga."

"Uh..."

-.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kiba! Aku..."

"Sasuke sudah meninggalkanmu, kan?"

"Tidak... Aku..."

-.

"Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas."

"Hh... Naruto..."

=====(-_-)=======.

"Tu-tunggu, Kiba!" ucapku sembari mendorong Kiba. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kiba... mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku.

Kiba tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Naru..." ucapnya.

Aku pun tersenyum miris, lalu menyalakan tv untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa berat.

"NEWS FLASH. Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat Hi-airlaines tujuan Amerika yang berangkat pukul 10 pagi tadi meledak dan jatuh di lautan..."

Mataku melebar mendengar berita tersebut. Tanganku gemetar hebat. Telingaku berdenging, dan air mulai menggantung di pelipis mataku. "Pe... pesawat itu..." ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

Kiba hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh? Kenapa, Naru?" tanya Kiba.

"Sa... Sasuke..." ucapku lirih. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi tanku. Membuat Kiba panik. "Sa... Sasuke naik pesawat itu..." ucapku panik. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipiku.

Kiba ternganga. Ia kaget. "Naru... Naru kau serius?" teriak Kiba panik.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus menangis. Tuhan... Kenapa kau jahat kepadaku?

"Berikut adalah korban-korban yang hilang," ucap sang pembawa berita yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh daftar-daftar nama orang-orang yang hilang.

Aku mencoba untuk melebarkan mataku, dan meneliti nama-nama orang di sana. Berharap... Nama Sasuke tidak ada di situ.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin! Sasuke... Sasuke tidak mungkin mati meninggalkanku! "Ti-tidak... Kiba... Kiba bagaimana ini? Nama Sasuke... Nama Sasuke!" ucapku panik sembari terus menangis. Aku ingin pingsan rasanya. Aku tidak kuat.

"Naru... Tunggu... Ini sungguhan? Kenapa jadi begini?" ucap Kiba panik. Ia memelukku. Mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Tapi... tidak... Tidak mungkin aku bisa tenang melihat Sasuke... Sasuke...

Sasuke... pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya?

"Kiba... Kiba kenapa jadi begini?" ucapku berteriak sembari terus menangis.

Kiba menarik tanganku. "Naruto. Ayo kita ke bandara. Kita pastikan berita ini!" ucap Kiba. Aku ingin... Aku ingin ke sana... Dan memastikan... Tapi... tubuhku lemas. Tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Kiba... Aku..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Kiba langsung menggendong tubuh mungilku, dan berlari keluar kamar apartemen.

Baru saja Kiba melangkahkan kakinya di koridor, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti tatkala terjegat oleh sesuatu. "Eh? Ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap Kiba dengan muka pucat. Matanya lurus melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "U-Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap Kiba tidak percaya.

Aku melebarkan mataku. Aku menoleh ke arah dimana Kiba melihat. Dan di sana... Seorang pemuda yang sangat aku kenal... Berdiri di sana. "Sa... Sasuke?" ucapku tak percaya. Aku mimpi? Biarlah kalau ini mimpi... Yang terpenting aku bisa melihat Sasuke lagi. Sasuke. Sasuke.

"Na... Naruto? Kau... Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang terlihat seperti Sasuke itu sembari berjalan mendekatiku. Ia lalu menyentuhku dengan lembut. "Naruto... Kamu kenapa?" ucapnya khawatir.

Ini mimpi? Bukan... Sentuhannya terlalu nyata... Ini... Ini... Sasuke sungguhan? "Sasuke? Sasuke? Sas... sash..." ucapku berulang-ulang sembari terus terisak.

Sasuke yang bingung hanya bisa mengelus pipiku. "Iya, Naru... Ini aku..." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Kiba masih tercengang. "Tu-tunggu... Uchiha! Bukannya kau harusnya meledak? Hilang?" ucap Kiba yang masih kurang yakin dengan pemuda yang di hadapannya ini.

"Hah? Meledak? Hilang? Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Tadi... Di televisi... Bukannya pesawat yang kau naiki... Hi-airlines... meledak... Dan jatuh di lautan?" ucap Kiba menjelaskan.

Sasuke hanya tercengang. "Hah? Kau serius?" ucap Sasuke kaget. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Naru... Naruto... Ini aku... Aku... Aku tidak jadi pergi ke Amerika..." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi... Namamu... di tv tadi?" ucapku yang masih belum percaya kalau yang di hadapanku ini adalah Sasuke.

"Tadi... Aku sudah check-in pesawat... Tapi... aku... Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke sembari memelukku dengan erat.

Mataku melebar. Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke. Terima kasih, Tuhan... Ternyata kau masih sayang padaku... Kau... Tidak jadi mengambil Sasuke... Terima kasih...

=====(-_-)=======.

"Sasuke... Maaf. Aku sudah bersikap egois..." ucapku pelan. Kini aku sudah berada di rumah Sasuke. "Aku... aku..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, bibir lembut Sasuke sudah membungkam mulutku. "Kalau kau tidak seperti itu... Mungkin aku sekarang tidak akan ada, kan?" ucap Sasuke memutus ciuman. "Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Happy Birthday, Naruto" sambung Sasuke berbisik di telingaku.

=====(-_-)=======.

"Pagi, Naruto," ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus lembut rambutku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan secara tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan bokongku. Dan... Sepertinya aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak memakai sehelai benang pun? "A... aduh..." rintihku pelan. Aku pun mencoba untuk duduk.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ah... Maaf, ya? Masih sakit?" ucapnya jahil.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, memori akan kejadian tadi malam terlintas di benakku. Ah... Semalam... Aku dan Sasuke...

"Ba... Baka Teme!" ucapku kesal sembari menutup mukaku yang merah padam dengan bantal.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepalaku. "Aishiteru, Naruto."

=====(-_-)=======.

Owari

=====(-_-)=======.

_(Song: Kawabe Chieko - Cry Baby)_

Haaaaloooo semuanyaaa~ :D

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali seorang Beo tidak membuat oneshot? Hahahaha

Sebenarnya ni fic ude lama ngejamur di henpon Beo, dan baru bisa Beo kerjain sekarang~ tehe~ ;9

hoia~ terima kasih pada ka Hanip yang sudah bersedia saya repotkan untuk memeriksa fic abal ini~ xD makasih kakanyaaa~~ *nunduk dalem"*

Okelah... Enjoy~ :D


End file.
